scoot_labsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:THEJJRAT/The Battle of One directionpopdspagjet
Come on in fellow directioners. Reply Report TheAmazingDelia TheAmazingDelia Joined: 2015-05-08 Posts: 6180 #2 5 hours ago That's still a thing? Reply Report Chaz1235 Chaz1235 Joined: 2013-02-21 Posts: 1264 #3 5 hours ago I like them! What's still a thing? Reply Report shrektendies shrektendies Joined: 2017-05-15 Posts: 1733 #4 4 hours ago Have I time traveled to 2014 Edit Da1DKid Da1DKid Joined: 2015-09-09 Posts: 115 #5 4 hours ago Possibly. I love them even if they aren't officially about any more. Is that a crime? Reply Report Chaz1235 Chaz1235 Joined: 2013-02-21 Posts: 1264 #6 4 hours ago I don't think so. I like them too. Even their solos are cool. I'm waiting for them to get back together. Reply Report TheAmazingDelia TheAmazingDelia Joined: 2015-05-08 Posts: 6180 #7 4 hours ago @Da1DKid yes. you have committed a horrible crime, and you must be punished for it. Reply Report TheAmazingDelia TheAmazingDelia Joined: 2015-05-08 Posts: 6180 #8 4 hours ago @Chaz1235 good luck with that Reply Report BambieTheWriter BambieTheWriter Joined: 2017-06-12 Posts: 4621 #9 4 hours ago I thought they weren't a band anymore @shrektendies oh my god that's exactly what I thought Reply Report TheAmazingDelia TheAmazingDelia Joined: 2015-05-08 Posts: 6180 #10 4 hours ago @BambieTheWriter they aren't. Reply Report Da1DKid Da1DKid Joined: 2015-09-09 Posts: 115 #11 4 hours ago It's a crime to like something? I don't understand the thoughts of this world. I like a band that lots of other people follow and love and I get punished/hated because of what I like. That's like going to prison because you're gay in this day and age. Reply Report Da1DKid Da1DKid Joined: 2015-09-09 Posts: 115 #12 4 hours ago They aren't a band, but they are still out there with their solo careers. Reply Report TheAmazingDelia TheAmazingDelia Joined: 2015-05-08 Posts: 6180 #13 4 hours ago @Da1DKid yes, sir, have committed a crime. you are under arrest in the name of Wattpadian law. Reply Report shrektendies shrektendies Joined: 2017-05-15 Posts: 1733 #14 4 hours ago @Da1DKid Or its just a fucking joke Edit BambieTheWriter BambieTheWriter Joined: 2017-06-12 Posts: 4621 #15 4 hours ago @TheAmazingDelia Oh okay I knew it I don't keep up with that kind of music too much. I'm more of a broadway person Reply Report shrektendies shrektendies Joined: 2017-05-15 Posts: 1733 #16 4 hours ago @TheAmazingDelia WATTPADIAN ROYAL LAW ENFORCERS AT YOUR SERVICE, COMMANDER div Edit Da1DKid Da1DKid Joined: 2015-09-09 Posts: 115 #17 4 hours ago For liking a band? So you are going to go and arrest millions of directioners across the world are you? Start with Milan. I have proof that they have loads. The San Siro was packed Reply Report TheAmazingDelia TheAmazingDelia Joined: 2015-05-08 Posts: 6180 #18 4 hours ago @BambieTheWriter same. Heathers, Dear Evan Hansen, and Hamilton will always tøp 1D imo Reply Report shrektendies shrektendies Joined: 2017-05-15 Posts: 1733 #19 4 hours ago @Da1DKid Silence heretic. Everything you say can and will be used against you in the Court of Punishment. Edit BambieTheWriter BambieTheWriter Joined: 2017-06-12 Posts: 4621 #20 4 hours ago @TheAmazingDelia I was legit just listening to DEH. (also Jared is babe) My favorite two are Dear Evan Hansen and Be More Chill (BMC is an off-broadway but it's still a good one.) Reply Report TheAmazingDelia TheAmazingDelia Joined: 2015-05-08 Posts: 6180 #21 4 hours ago @Da1DKid YOU'RE RESISTING ARREST. ANYTHING YOU SAY OR DO WILL BE HELD AGAINST YOU IN THE COURT OF WATTPAD. DEPLOY FORCES, WE MAY HAVE A CODE 9 ON OUR HANDS @shrektendies Reply Report Chaz1235 Chaz1235 Joined: 2013-02-21 Posts: 1264 #22 4 hours ago Why should we be punished for something that we like? I hate society... What's the point in my existence if I can't like what I want to like? Reply Report BambieTheWriter BambieTheWriter Joined: 2017-06-12 Posts: 4621 #23 4 hours ago *gets everything during this arrest on Facebook live because that's what people in our state like to do for some reason* Reply Report shrektendies shrektendies Joined: 2017-05-15 Posts: 1733 #24 4 hours ago @TheAmazingDelia SIR YES SIR! div Edit BambieTheWriter BambieTheWriter Joined: 2017-06-12 Posts: 4621 #25 4 hours ago Oh boy fb live it looks like the swat is getting involved. I better not get shot for attention *walks into line of fire* IMPERIAL COMMANDOS ARE IN! LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE A CODE SIXTY NINE MY BOY! div Edit MarsAddams MarsAddams Joined: 2017-08-05 Posts: 65 #27 4 hours ago Every part of this is just beautiful. Reply Report shrektendies shrektendies Joined: 2017-05-15 Posts: 1733 #28 4 hours ago WE'RE BRINGING IN THE BIG GUNS! div Edit Chaz1235 Chaz1235 Joined: 2013-02-21 Posts: 1264 #29 4 hours ago @MarsAddams Meaning? Reply Report BambieTheWriter BambieTheWriter Joined: 2017-06-12 Posts: 4621 #30 4 hours ago !!! Look at this !! I've never seen this type of team before! They look cool Reply Report MarsAddams MarsAddams Joined: 2017-08-05 Posts: 65 #31 4 hours ago @Chaz1235 Meaning, this thread is a work of art. Reply Report BambieTheWriter BambieTheWriter Joined: 2017-06-12 Posts: 4621 #32 4 hours ago @MarsAddams Come join me in the line of fire! We can get shot together!! Reply Report shrektendies shrektendies Joined: 2017-05-15 Posts: 1733 #33 4 hours ago WE GOT TWO SUSPECTS, THEY'RE COMMUNICATING! LOOKS LIKE AN ESCAPE PLAN! SEND IN THE BAT! div Edit MarsAddams MarsAddams Joined: 2017-08-05 Posts: 65 #34 4 hours ago @BambieTheWriter It would be my greatest honor. Reply Report TheAmazingDelia TheAmazingDelia Joined: 2015-05-08 Posts: 6180 #35 4 hours ago @shrektendies WE'VE GOT AN EVEN BIGGER SITUATION ON OUR HANDS POSSIBLE A WAR Reply Report BambieTheWriter BambieTheWriter Joined: 2017-06-12 Posts: 4621 #36 4 hours ago @MarsAddams Woo!! @ FB Live watchers: I SEE BATMAN. He don't believe in guns tho so Idk if I'm still gonna get shot Reply Report TheAmazingDelia TheAmazingDelia Joined: 2015-05-08 Posts: 6180 #37 4 hours ago @shrektendies IT LOOKS LIKE WE'VE GOT NEW RECRUITS @BambieTheWriter @MarsAddams WELCOME SOLDIERS. THE LAND OF WATTPAD IS AT STAKE. ARE YOU WILLING TO PUT YOUR LIVES ON THE LINE TO PROTECT THIS GREAT LAND? Reply Report BambieTheWriter BambieTheWriter Joined: 2017-06-12 Posts: 4621 #38 4 hours ago @TheAmazingDelia I'LL PUT MY LIFE ON THE LINE FOR ANYTHING. Reply Report shrektendies shrektendies Joined: 2017-05-15 Posts: 1733 #39 4 hours ago @TheAmazingDelia DEAR SHIT! BETTER SEND IN CLOAKER COMMANDER, THAT PERP KICKING SEXY SON OF A KOREAN BITCH! div Edit Chaz1235 Chaz1235 Joined: 2013-02-21 Posts: 1264 #40 4 hours ago Why can't I like what I want to like? Reply Report TheAmazingDelia TheAmazingDelia Joined: 2015-05-08 Posts: 6180 #41 4 hours ago OUR TROOPS ARE PREPARING FOR BATTLE. THIS MEANS WAR, @Chaz1235 @Da1DKid maxresdefault.jpg Reply Report shrektendies shrektendies Joined: 2017-05-15 Posts: 1733 #42 4 hours ago CLOAKER ARMY HAS ARRIVED! WULULULULU! div Edit TheAmazingDelia TheAmazingDelia Joined: 2015-05-08 Posts: 6180 #43 4 hours ago @shrektendies DaMN Reply Report TheAmazingDelia TheAmazingDelia Joined: 2015-05-08 Posts: 6180 #44 4 hours ago WE'VE GOT OUR LEADING COMMANDERS big_1473898838_image.jpg Reply Report TheAmazingDelia TheAmazingDelia Joined: 2015-05-08 Posts: 6180 #45 4 hours ago @Chaz1235 YOU'RE COMMITTING A FEDERAL CRIME Reply Report shrektendies shrektendies Joined: 2017-05-15 Posts: 1733 #46 4 hours ago SLENDER SPIDEY HAS ARRIVED! THAT SEXY SUPERHERO SON A CHICKEN EGG! div Edit BambieTheWriter BambieTheWriter Joined: 2017-06-12 Posts: 4621 #47 4 hours ago @ FB Live IF YOU CAN'T RECOGNIZE ME I'M THE ONE IN ORANGE Reply Report MarsAddams MarsAddams Joined: 2017-08-05 Posts: 65 #48 4 hours ago @TheAmazingDelia I am more than willing! Let's did the world of these criminals! Reply Report BambieTheWriter BambieTheWriter Joined: 2017-06-12 Posts: 4621 #49 4 hours ago Update, my watchers: I think Mars is dead. Idk what's happening anymore but I really want to give Batman a high five. Reply Report BambieTheWriter BambieTheWriter Joined: 2017-06-12 Posts: 4621 #50 4 hours ago OH MY SHE TALKED Reply Report ‹1234567...11› shrektendies shrektendies Facebook Post Comment SUBSCRIPTIONS help.png Who here likes 1D? 0 new Unpopular Opinions XVII: 24 new What do you think about nec... 22 new Serious Question for ATHEISTS 0 new Let's write a story to... 0 new Corn Snake Help? 0 new Is God really good? (Christ... 0 new THE BANNING GAME!!! v22 Ban... 3 new Harry Potter Stuffs 2 new i just learned I have a sex... 0 new Joined: 2015-05-08 Posts: 6180 #51 4 hours ago I THINK OUR ENEMIES HAVE RETREATED FOR THE TIME BEING. Reply Report shrektendies shrektendies Joined: 2017-05-15 Posts: 1733 #52 4 hours ago SERGEANT PICKLE PENIS REPORTING FOR DUTAY! div Edit shrektendies shrektendies Joined: 2017-05-15 Posts: 1733 #53 4 hours ago @TheAmazingDelia LET'S HUNT EM' DOWN Edit MarsAddams MarsAddams Joined: 2017-08-05 Posts: 65 #54 4 hours ago @BambieTheWriter I APOLOGIZE, I HAD TO USE THE BATHROOM BEFORE WE WENT INTO BATTLE. MY MOM MADE ME xd Reply Report TheAmazingDelia TheAmazingDelia Joined: 2015-05-08 Posts: 6180 #55 4 hours ago @shrektendies damn i'd tickle his pickle anytime ;;;))) Reply Report Chaz1235 Chaz1235 Joined: 2013-02-21 Posts: 1264 #56 4 hours ago Just let me like what I want to like Reply Report TheAmazingDelia TheAmazingDelia Joined: 2015-05-08 Posts: 6180 #57 4 hours ago @shrektendies DEPLOY BATMAN AND CHUCK NORRIS. Reply Report shrektendies shrektendies Joined: 2017-05-15 Posts: 1733 #58 4 hours ago @TheAmazingDelia ooh lah lah ~ Edit BambieTheWriter BambieTheWriter Joined: 2017-06-12 Posts: 4621 #59 4 hours ago @MarsAddams MOM MADE ME PROMISE I'D BE HOME BY TEN BUT IT'S OKAY Reply Report TheAmazingDelia TheAmazingDelia Joined: 2015-05-08 Posts: 6180 #60 4 hours ago OUR ENEMY HAS BEEN SITED ATTACK!!!!!!!! Reply Report MarsAddams MarsAddams Joined: 2017-08-05 Posts: 65 #61 4 hours ago @BambieTheWriter WE'LL DEFEAT THEM WELL BEFORE THEN. MAYBE NOT IF WE TAKE A LUNCH BREAK Reply Report shrektendies shrektendies Joined: 2017-05-15 Posts: 1733 #62 4 hours ago @TheAmazingDelia SIR YES SIR GalleryChar_1920x1080_BM_Cv38_54b5d0d1ada864.04916624.jpg HE HAS HIS TWO HANDS OF SMACKING! div Edit Chaz1235 Chaz1235 Joined: 2013-02-21 Posts: 1264 #63 4 hours ago Just let me like what I want to like. Is it that bad To be honest it's your loss that you can't accept one tiny thing Reply Report BambieTheWriter BambieTheWriter Joined: 2017-06-12 Posts: 4621 #64 4 hours ago I AM CURRENTLY SCREAMING AND RUNNING INTO BATTLE @MarsAddams MY MOM HAD ME PACK LUNCH SO I HAVE SOME JUST IN CASE Reply Report TheAmazingDelia TheAmazingDelia Joined: 2015-05-08 Posts: 6180 #65 4 hours ago I CANT ACCEPT YOU COMMITING A FEDERAL CRIME. FIGHT OR DIE, SCUM! @Chaz1235 Reply Report shrektendies shrektendies Joined: 2017-05-15 Posts: 1733 #66 4 hours ago @Chaz1235 SHUT IT HERETIC, YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT US I'M SENDING IN THE CRUSADE ELITE CORPS div Edit shrektendies shrektendies Joined: 2017-05-15 Posts: 1733 #67 4 hours ago NIRN HAS SENT US REINFORCEMENTS! div Edit MarsAddams MarsAddams Joined: 2017-08-05 Posts: 65 #68 4 hours ago @BambieTheWriter THAT'S GOOD. ALWAYS BE PREPARED! I BROUGHT MY BEST FIGHTERS anigif_enhanced-buzz-18641-1376948917-10.gif Reply Report BambieTheWriter BambieTheWriter Joined: 2017-06-12 Posts: 4621 #69 4 hours ago What is what, Guard? Reply Report Chaz1235 Chaz1235 Joined: 2013-02-21 Posts: 1264 #70 4 hours ago I don't like the fact that you can't accept one tiny thing Believe me it's not federal crime You're making it into a massive thing When it's two tiny opinions. Reply Report shrektendies shrektendies Joined: 2017-05-15 Posts: 1733 #71 4 hours ago Here COMES THE ELITE GIANT CORPS! div Edit shrektendies shrektendies Joined: 2017-05-15 Posts: 1733 #72 4 hours ago @BambieTheWriter Pssst.... I know who you are. Hail Sithis. Edit BambieTheWriter BambieTheWriter Joined: 2017-06-12 Posts: 4621 #73 4 hours ago @MarsAddams WE'LL NEVER LOSE!!!! MY REINFORCEMENT IS ALSO HERE: Hiss Reply Report MarsAddams MarsAddams Joined: 2017-08-05 Posts: 65 #74 4 hours ago @BambieTheWriter I CAN SENSE A VICTORY Reply Report shrektendies shrektendies Joined: 2017-05-15 Posts: 1733 #75 4 hours ago SECOND WAVE OF GUARDS! ATTAAAAACK! div Category:Blog posts